Feliz cumpleaños México
by Vismur
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de México, aunque claro, algo debe de salir siempre mal. Omakes subidos.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños México

_Hola, he regresado con un one-shot del cumpleaños de México, cabe destacar que este fic fue hecho por tres personas, dos amigas muy queridas han apoyando en la realización y terminación de este proyecto, y realmente espero que os guste. Para más información leer perfil._

_Este fic esta compuesto en tres partes:_

_1. Feliz cumpleaños México_

_2. Omake 1. Los regalos_

_3.. Omake 2. Lista de cosas que quiero hacer en mi cumpleaños_

_Los omakes serán próximamente publicados. También hay mención de los países latinoamericanos, y algunos de otros continentes. El personaje de México se llama María Pérez Hernández. _

_Esta serie es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

- hola_ – habla el personaje_

_-"hola" - piensa el personaje _

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur, Retana y Torres**

**Advertencias:**_ ah solo decir que destrozamos la literatura, algunas menciones yaoi, cosas sin sentido y que no queremos insultar a ningún país, si ha sido así, perdonarme, no ha sido nuestra intención. Quizás algunos personajes salieron muy OCC._

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MÉXICO**

"_Para bailar la bamba,_

_Se necesita un poco de gracia…"_

_Se vale soñar ¿no?_

México esperaba con ansias a sus invitados ya que su pueblo le había preparado una mega fiesta, por sus 200 años de independencia, en el Teatro Juárez, en Guanajuato; el recinto había sido decorado con papel picado en sus colores patrios, algunos tenían las caras de los más grandes héroes de la nación y una que otra calavera, por que se acabo el presupuesto.

Se podían ver a los alrededores a sus pobladores festejando, ya sea con sus familiares, novios… amantes, que va, el chiste es festejar acompañados de un buen mariachi.

Había por donde se veía banderas, trompetas, rebosos, sombreros, matracas y uno que otro borracho en cada esquina.

Dentro del recinto se podía ver a una mujer morena, desesperada caminando en círculos, por que sus invitados y los gorrones no llegaban, la fiesta de su pueblo estaba en su apogeo, ya hasta se escuchaban los disparos al cielo cuando andan bien pedos.

Se había esforzado bastante, por una vez en su vida se vistió decentemente voluntariamente, usaba esa noche un conjunto que le hicieron los "más grandes" diseñadores de México, que consistía en una falda roja, con un águila con alas desplegadas, que llevaba en una pata un laurel, al pie de la falda dos listones rosa mexicano; y pintadas algunas dalias y cempasúchil; una blusa de tela ligera, con escote ovalado con holanes, los cuales tenían algunas florecillas rosas, un reboso a la cintura de color rosa mexicano, por primera vez en muchos años zapatillas negras de charol, arracadas de oro; había decidido usar su cabello suelto sin sus típicas trenzas con una dalia adornándolo.

Empezaba a repetirse mentalmente la palabra "matar, matar", una y otra vez, no podía ser que le hicieran esto a ella, ya llevaban 3 horas de retraso; todo un año planeándolo para que estos inútiles le dejaran plantada, México era una mujer reconocida por la muerte, no solo de la catrina, sino que cuando se enojaba enserio era peor que la muerte (en realidad muchos países pueden ser terribles, lamentablemente pocos tienen po$ibilidade$). Cuando ya estaba decidida a sacar su libro de hechizos marca Harry Potter (regalo de Inglaterra, el año pasado), hubo el anuncio de dos países, Italia y Alemania.

El enojo disminuyo, bueno, desapareció al ver los obsequios que traían sus invitados, el Feliciano le salto encima a la morena al solo escuchar sus pasos y gritando:

- Feliz cumpleaños María – grito animoso dándole un abrazo de boa constrictor.

- Italia, cálmate – regaño el alemán quitándolo de encima de la morena – Feliz cumpleaños señorita María – le extendió la mano, un error de novato ya que la mujer sentía hecha añicos su mano.

- Gracias Alemania – respondió disimulando su dolor y las lagrimas – "_Que macho, kya… que fuerte_" – pensó con admiración pese a lo ocurrido recientemente.

- ¡PASTA emocionado empezando a comer pasta que había encontrado por ahí.

- Italia cálmate, espera no te la acabes – decía el alemán tratando de detener a Feliciano – otras personas querrán

- "_Espera un momento ¿hice pasta?_" – intento recordar algo más aparte de los frijoles, las enchiladas, el mole, el pozole, los tacos, las gorditas, el menudo, ¿los camarones?, el tequila, el agua fresca - … "_mendigo Feliciano_" – andando en sus pensamientos no vio llegar al trió de peleoneros; Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia, quienes venían haciendo lo mejor que saben hacer…discutir.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarse "eso", si es una dama – resoplo molesto el ingles.

- Tú cállate, además es para que lo modele – decía el francés con la baba afuera, sumido en sus pensamientos pervertidos.

- Id… el… lo será… y le… st… a estoy… - medio decía el americano, ya que hablar y comer al mismo tiempo es imposible.

- Alfred, en primera deja de hablar cuando comes, en segunda, deja de comer esa porquería, y tercera, si es lo mismo de todos los años – bufo molesto por que restos de comida le cayeron en la cara. (¿Si le entendió?).

La morena les vio discutir, suspiro, recorrió con la mirada y se dio cuenta de algo, ¿Dónde estaba Canadá? El lindo, tierno y sexy omg Canadá (1), le siguió buscando con la mirada, angustiada de no encontrarlo, se le acerco a Estados Unidos.

- Hola México, Feliz Cumpleaños ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?, ¡ah!... – la morena le tomo del cuello de su típica chamarra, y comenzó a zarandearlo histéricamente.

- ¿Dónde esta Canadá? – he hizo el movimiento mas brusco – Dímelo ¿LO VOLVISTE A OLVIDAR? – pregunto con una mirada que incluso envidiaría Rusia, igual o mas sicópata.

- Todavía no baja del coche – respondió Inglaterra, ya que Estados Unidos estaba en el séptimo sueño donde se casaba con Burger King. (Mc`Donalds: traidor)

- Ah que alivio – dejo caer a Estados Unidos al suelo, el cual se golpeo en la cabeza, en ese instante noto la matita de pelo de Canadá, ya que su cuerpo estaba oculto detrás del obsequio que le daría, que seguramente seria un oso, eso se veía a simple vista.

- Feliz cumpleaños – felicito el canadiense, dejándole el regalo y sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Ah, muchas gracias, gracias – le abrazo y casi le rompe las costillas de la fuerza empleada.

- María, suéltalo, lo vas a matar – la separo del canadiense; el francés aprovecho para invadir regiones que no deberían tocarse.

- Pervertido – la mexicana hizo ademan de cachetearlo, pero el francés le detuvo la mano y sonrió victorioso, pero la sonrisa poco le duro, cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona de la chica, y esta le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, que lo tumbo en el suelo del dolor, no conforme, también le mando una patada en el orgullo francés – haber si aprendes – y fingiendo indignación le paso encima para recibir a los asiáticos, que entraban al recinto.

- Hola México, Feliz cumpleaños-aru – saludo el alfa de la manada; China, quien venia acompañado de Corea, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Vietnam, Filipinas, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia.

- Que bueno que vinieron – les recibió alegremente y más al ver los obsequios envueltos que le traían.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Taiwán se lanzó a abrazarla, dieron gritos de hiperactividad, algunas vueltas, y otras cosas más sin sentido, se separaron al terminar su show.

- Sabias que festejar cumpleaños se origino en Corea – el asiático se planto frente a la morena, quien lo ignoro olímpicamente para saludar a los demás de mano mientras murmuraban el citado "Feliz Cumpleaños" – que cruel – espeto en una esquina deprimido.

Los latinos entraron en escena, Brasil, Antigua y Barbuda, Chile, Perú, Uruguay, Paraguay, Colombia, Venezuela, Puerto Rico, Belice, Panamá, en fin todos los americanos restantes habían llegando, montando escándalo, pero esa era su naturaleza.

- Hey ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? –pregunto la mexicana a Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua y Costa Rica (2), ellos también tenían fiesta.

- Bueno hermana, ya sabes nuestro dicho, si un latino hace fiesta, no es fiesta si no estamos todos – dijo Guatemala, y era verdad, era mucho más divertido si estaban todos.

- Bien, gracias – les sonrió agradecida.

- Además, solo venimos por la comida gratis, el tour turístico gratis, el alojamiento gratis, la ropa gratis y demás cosas gratis – refuto El Salvador divertido.

- Típico de ustedes – bufo un poco, fingiendo molestia, a sabiendas de que parte era broma y parte verdad, es que ya no había otra manera de atraerlos.

- Pero esto parece velorio, ¡Hay que poner ambiente! – se abrió entre la gente Argentina.

- Si, si, ya voy – exclamo la mexicana, apenas iba a moverse cuando se escucharon mariachis tocando la canción "La Bikina" (3), España hizo su aparición con un mal afinado y sin saberse la letra, Lovino, quien venia con el, calló a España con un buen golpe, dejando que los mariachis hicieran su trabajo. México sintió enrojecerse de la vergüenza, mientras varios latinos reían a sus espaldas divertidos.

Los mariachis acabaron la canción, y España ya los estaba corriendo.

- Antonio, espera no los puedes correr así sin más – le regaño México, se planto frente a los hombres - ¿Cuánto cobran la hora? – les pregunto.

- $3000 pesos – le contesto el que parecía ser el jefe, a la morena casi le da un paro, cobraban mucho.

- Oigan chicos – llamo a los latinos - ¿Me aguantan 2 horas de mariachis? – le pregunto, los latinos de miraban entre si, recordando que a México le gustaban mucho.

- Si, no hay problema, hace mucho que no escuchamos – le animo Chile, hablando por todos.

- Gracias, lo pagare yo.

- ¡Pero María, eres la festejada! – se quejo España.

- Ni hablar – se volvió con los mariachis - ¿Podrían tocar dos horas?

- Por supuesto ¿Usted es la cumpleañera? – accedió el hombre.

- Si

- Perfecto, ¿Cómo se llama la festejada?.

- María Pérez Hernández.

- Me parece fantástico que cumpla el mismo día que la independencia, por eso mismo, ¡A festejar se ha dicho¡ – y empezaron a tocar la mañanitas, mientras los mariachis restantes pensaban que la gente del lugar eran millonarios; primero, ¿Cómo lograron hacer una fiesta en el Teatro Juárez?; segundo, se veían a muchos extranjeros, el sujeto que los contrato primero hablaba como un español, había cuatro tíos rubios, seguramente gringos, (y así de mal los confundimos), algunos chinos o coreanos o japoneses, ellos no veían la diferencia; y seguía llegando gente, pero nadie parecía mexicano, excepto la festejada, todos hablaban con acentos raros o en otros idiomas, parecía una fiesta internacional; lo que era tener dinero (o ser un país que gasta los impuestos del pueblo).

Algunos bailaban a son rítmico de la música romántica (o boleros) con una pareja improvisada, los únicos que bailaban eran los latinos, los demás ni siquiera sabían pisar el pie de su vecino.

- Qué fiesta tan animada – dicto Rusia asustando a la morena.

- ¡Ahh!... – grito por la sorpresa ya que tener a Rusia en las espaldas era mala idea – Rusia que susto… - dijo tratando de disimular su reacción un poco, ya que el ruso se veía divertido.

- Feliz Cumpleaños México – le entrego el regalo, que consistía en un pergamino enrollado con un girasol.

- Ah… eh… gracias – noto que el ruso esperaba que lo abriera, lo desenvolvió un poquito y noto el titulo que rezaba "¿Quieres ser uno con Rusia?", lo volvió a cerrar un poco alertada.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban aquel extraño brillo de locura.

- eh… lo pensare… de nuevo – y lo guardo en su escondite secreto, a cierta altura del pecho.

- ¿Qué guardas? – pregunto curioso Francia al ver las manos de México en cierta altura del cuerpo.

- ¡Que te importa! – respondió con el puño alzado, un directa que el francés capto muy bien.

- ah… ¡Hola! Rusia – nervioso saludo de mano al ruso, quien le envió una mirada incrédula.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron en coro Estonia, Letonia y Lituania muy nerviosos, Ucrania le salto encima casi asfixiándola con sus dos encantos, ya libre de esa tortura, vio a Belarus, que la amenazaba con su cuchillo diciéndole con la mirada `Aléjate de mi todavía NO esposo, pero que lo será ó te mato´.

En ese momento se escuchaban los tambores del soundtrack de Tarzan, el cual llamo la atención de todos, buscando el causante de dicho evento.

- Estados Unidos deja esa grabadora – le grito Inglaterra – Walt Disney no es un estado – y con furia le quito la grabadora y la lanzó por la ventana más cercana.

- Hey güey están aventando aparatos electrónicos en lugar de balas – se oyó el grito de alguien bastante ebrio y molesto afuera.

- ¡Que malvado eres Iggy! – bufo el americano por la acción del ingles, el cual solo lo ignoro.

Los africanos entraron extrañados por el cambio drástico de la música pero no obstante seguían con la alegría con la que habían entrado al recinto, la morena se acerco a ellos para saludarles.

- eh… chicos, gracias por venir – sonriente la morena saludo a cada uno de ellos y observo su regalo que venia por parte de todos, una enorme jaula forrada como una caja de regalo – "estos chicos, me sorprenden cada día mas" – pensó que podría ser otro animal para la colección.

Llegaron también Prusia, Austria, Bélgica y Hungría, estas ultimas dos entraron con una sonrisota, seguramente por el regalito que le darían, las tres chicas se acercaron y se saludaron hablándose en clave-morse-yaoi, que algunos entendieron y se alejaron por seguridad propia unos cuantos metros.

Sin darse cuenta, casi todo el mundo (por que algunos no podían ir, su religión se los impedía) ya estaban ahí, ¿Cuándo llegaron?, Quien sabe, lo importante es que estaban presentes, los nórdicos, Portugal, Grecia, Turquía junto a Egipto que nos tenia de las manos como niños chiquitos.

El mariachi ya empezaba a tocar el "Mariachi Loco" haciendo que varias naciones se vieran confundidas cuando los hombres empezaron a bailar la parte posterior, que con el traje que tenia puesto se les notaba mas, aunque de una forma un poco graciosa, algunos latinos siguieron el ritmo y empezaron a bailar, extrañamente estaba en ese grupito Italia.

- Oye, Meco-chan – el japonés un poco indeciso se dirigió a la morena, está le presto su atención – pica un poco la comida – le comunico el nipón, algunos otros países estaban de acuerdo con él.

- Pero… - hizo un puchero de indignación y estallo en cólera fingida - ¡Pero si no le puse chile, nada pica, para que ustedes no se rajaran, nenitas! (4) , se los di de comer a Alfred para asegurarme – lo ultimo lo dijo con mas picardía, de cierta forma sabia que esto iba a suceder. Los demás países miraron a Estados Unidos.

- Y no saben la tortura que pase, así que cómanselo – dijo sacando una de sus pistolas, él no seria el único en sufrir por ese suplicio

- Flash Back -

1 semana antes

- Hey, hello México – saludo el norteamericano, la morena sin saludar ni enojarse, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo bruscamente al comedor, y en la mesa había muchos platillos de típica comida mexicana. El rubio miro consecutivamente a su vecina y a la mesa, sin entender.

- Estados Unidos, necesito que pruebes los platillos que voy a servir en la fiesta – dijo angelicalmente, como si no rompiera un plato.

- eh… ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto dudoso

- Es que necesito a alguien que no aguante el chile, para saber cuanto usar – y hasta ese momento, es que el rubio noto que el picor de los platillos estaba en el aire, de tal manera, que lo hacia lagrimear.

- Mami, Help me – grito

- Pero nosotros no tenemos mamá – contesto, era cierto, solo padres.

- ¡Iggy! – soltó antes de que María le metiera una cuchara llena de chilaquiles.

- End Flash Back -

- Por cierto ya me llego el recibo del agua, me debes una millonada – le comunico la chica dejándolo con sus traumas gustativos.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que estaban bien picosos a propósito? – le dijo Cuba a Argentina.

- Si, si lo creo – sudaron una gotita, ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió antes?

Por fin habían acabado de tocar los mariachis, les habían pagado sus $6000 pesos más propinas en: dollares, euros, quetzales, yenes, rublos, un doujinshi yaoi, consejos de cómo ahorrar el dinero y una cajita feliz.

- Jefe ¿Qué es eso? - Señalo incrédulo el menor.

- uhmm, "_estúpido gringo tacaño_" – refunfuño entre dientes la vez que aventaba la comida chatarra – vámonos chicos, la fiesta sigue – saliendo del teatro para seguir festejando (Aunque se llevo el doujinshi).

En ese momento la música que se empieza a oír, es la clásica que se pondría en un antro, de esas que no dicen nada, ritmo contagioso, y a veces con doble sentido (si alguien conoce -de reversa mami-, mueve la pompa, y anexos ya sabe de que hablo), la morena y el alemán se acercaron furiosos a Guatemala y Belice quienes repartían bebidas en un enorme barril que tenia un olor dulce.

- ¡Hey!, ustedes, esto no es un antro, es una fiesta de cumpleaños – bufo molesta

- ¿Qué clase de música es esa? – dijo el alemán enojado.

Guatemala y Belice se miraron entre si y sonrientes respondieron.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – entregando un vaso a cada uno.

- uhmm… es verdad – respondió la morena tomando de su bebida, acción que imito el alemán, y escupió el liquido.

- ¿Pero que diablos? – Dicto limpiándose la boca – esto es alcohol

- En realidad es agua loca (5) – contesto la morena tomándose de un jalón el liquido.

- ¡Que!

- Cálmate Alemania, mira – apunto al italiano Belice – el italiano anda contento.

- Hera, hera – reía tontamente acercándose a Alemania – mira, Doitsu, me dieron un globo – mostrándoselo a los cuatro. Guatemala y Belice estallaron en risa, mientras que México se atraganto con su nueva bebida.

- Eso no es un globo ¡idiota! – grito el alemán frustrado por la ignorancia de la nación.

- _"¿Pero quien le dio ese condón?"_ – se pregunto internamente la morena, miro de reojo a sus naciones vecinas del sur quienes silbaban de una forma sospechosa.

- ¿Quién te dio eso? – interrogo el alemán zarandeando al italiano, este apunto a Argentina y a Francia, quienes repartían los condones como si fueran dulces.

- "_Esta fiesta se esta poniendo buena kukuku_" – reía maliciosa interiormente la morena ya que la mayoría varones eran, "Yaoista en potencia".

Antes de que el alcohol se subiera más en la cabeza de las naciones, los 32 estados mexicanos llegaron, quienes traían un gran pastel de chocolate.

- Ya empezó la fiesta buena, carajo, te dije que viniéramos mas temprano – regaño Jalisco a Guanajuato.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo que todo el mundo se quisiera comer el pastel? – se defendió la guanajuatense, y sus hermanos le dieron la razón.

- Bueno chicos – refiriéndose a todos- vamos a cantar las mañanitas y partir el pastel – dijo Estado de México (abreviación: edo), todos emocionados se juntaron en la gran mesa, donde fue colocado el dichoso pastel.

- Cantemos primero las mañanitas – empezaba a organizar Nayarit, algunos cantaron las mañanitas (español), mientras algunos que no se la sabían solo la tararearon, al final se oyeron los aplausos.

- Ahora vienen las mañanitas americanas – resoplo Argentina, quien junto a todos sus primos y los estados empezaron a cantar otra versión.

- El día en que tu naciste, nacieron los dinosaurios, la vacas no dieron leche y las flores se marchitaron… (6) - México tenia semejante venita en la frente, ya se desquitaría después, mientras los europeos, asiáticos, africanos y oceánicos no podían creer semejante acto, aunque era divertido.

- ¡Que sople las velitas! – canturrearon varios países, Estados Unidos puso tres velas, una con un dos y dos ceros, y las prendió (y es que doscientas velitas son muchas XD).

- ¿Cuantos cumple México? – pregunto el despistado del grupo, Feliciano.

- Eso no es obvio – respondió España – ella cumple doscientos – aseguro el español.

- Jajajaja – empezó a carcajearse la mexicana, todos la miraron con expectación – tan joven me veo – exclamo divertida la mexicana, muchos países quedaron en blanco ¿Qué no cumplía 200?.

- ah... es cierto – dijo Alfred como recordando algo, quito el 2 y lo cambio por un 5, ah si los 300 de la colonia, pero solo se festejaban los años libres, bueno no importa, México quería festejar.

- Ah…jajaja… siguen quitándome años son tan lindos – exclamo emocionada la mexicana ante la mirada atónita de los invitados.

- ah también cuentan los imperios – exclamo otro país.

- Si, 200 México, 300 Nueva España, más imperio azteca, maya, olmeca, Teotihuacán, más de 3000 mil años de historia – a muchos casi les da el paro cardiaco. (7)

- Asunto resuelto – dicto el Feliciano cambiando las velitas por un signo de interrogación – vez…

- Kyaaaa ¡Que lindo! – le abrazo fuertemente y sin soltarlo soplo la velita.

- Felicidades México – Gritaron todos en coro, ya para comenzar a repartir el pastel.

Pero aun seguía la duda ¿Cómo es que?

Todos comían gustosos el pastel de chocolate, con cubierta de chocolate, unos solo probaban, y otros los devoraban.

- Hey México – hablo el americano - ¿Cómo es que tienes esa edad?

- Es verdad, si cuando yo te encontré eras una escuincla – exclamo el español

- Jojojo – rio divertida

- De que te ríes, como es que eres tan vieja, si pareces una escuincla – musito de nuevo el español.

Todos estaban atentos para escuchar la respuesta de la morena, quien rio divertida por la incredulidad de sus invitados, ya que por lo visto nunca han tocado un libro que no sea de su país (Mención aparte su gente culta, ellos si leen).

- Ejem – aclaro su garganta – en primera a quien le dices vieja – musito fingiendo enojo – y en segunda – cambio su expresión a una chibi – es un secreto de mis antepasados jijiji

- ¡Que! – todos quedaron atónitos

- "_Prima/hermana mentirosa_" – pensaron los estados y algunos latinos, quienes vieron acusadoramente a la morena, pero también quien llamaba a los demás a creer semejante mentira, era obvio que México estaba jugando.

- Hey México, ya casi dices que conociste a los de la Atlántida –menciono el americano, la morena se hecho a reír en ese instante, sus primos y hermanos rodaron los ojos, "_que idiota_", al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra le daba un zape.

- Ya te he dicho que Walt Disney no es una nación, idiota – dijo indiferente el ingles, lo cual provoco la risa de las naciones.

- Vale, vale, ¡Esto es una fiesta! – dicto Belice empezando a animar la situación.

- Oye María ¿A que hora piensas abrir tus regalos? – pegunto curiosa Hungría a México

- Los abriré después, ya que pienso disfrutar de la fiesta, eso si sabes a lo que me refiero – dicto divertida a la húngara la cual le guiño el ojo, las dos estallaron en risas, mientras Prusia se escondía su grandiosa vida atrás de Austria, quien solo negó mentalmente, Hungría era una mala influencia para las naciones jóvenes e inocentes.

En una fiesta mexicana no es fiesta si no hay música, comida, mujeres (que rayos), tequila, hombres, condones, cerveza, tequila, y mas tequila… seguro así acaban en sexo. Claramente esa era la idea de la mexicana, ya que las fiestas que siempre hacían las naciones terminaban así, pensando en Inglaterra era el mas fácil de poner ebrio.

- "_Todo el mundo esta feliz_" – claro por no decir borrachos – "_Muy alegres_" – sonrió – "_Esto terminara muy bien_" – se decía así misma ya que varias naciones ya estaban ebrias hasta el tope.

Todo el mundo se encontraba muy animoso excepto Japón Rusia y Canadá, México hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, ¿Dónde está Canadá?, busco con la mirada y al no verle partió en su búsqueda, topándose cada escena:

Francia coqueteando con cualquiera que se le cruzara enfrente.

Argentina y Colombia hicieron la alianza ACOSA (Acosadores Completamente Ociosos de Sexo y Amor) quienes estaban acosando a Chile y Venezuela respectivamente.

Italia bailaba sobre la mesa junto a Inglaterra, casi haciendo un estriptis, a lo cual tenia boquiabiertos a Estados Unidos y Alemania.

- Hey México ¿Qué clase de alcohol es este? – dicto furioso el alemán, ya que Italia no se encontraba en sus cabales, aunque digamos, nunca los ha estado.

- Ah… ese es de mi tequila de reserva especial – dicto orgullosa – es la mezcla de la mejores cosechas "_las cuales algunas son ilegales_" - (cof cof adulterado cof cof) sonrió triunfante por su elixir de embriagues.

- eh, eh, eh… - se escuchaban las palmas y silbidos de animo a los hombres arriba de la mesa.

- ¡Pero que diablos! - Observo el alemán - ¡¿De donde sacaron los tubos? – dicto el alemán sonrojándose por el baile erótico del italiano y el ingles.

- México… tu…

En ese momento se hizo la desentendida silbando de manera tope, se retiro del lugar para seguir su búsqueda, aunque se encontró a Rusia, quien había logrado quitarse de encima a su maniática acosadora personal, por primera vez por toda la noche, un demonio personal que lo atormentaba con "Cásate, cásate conmigo".

- Oh… Rusia

- Hola México- saludo acercándose peligrosamente a la morena – dime ¿Qué has pensado de mi propuesta – sonrió de forma siniestra.

- Jeje "_Yo solo te quiero una noche no toda mi vida_" – rio nerviosamente – lo pensare – comunico y salió corriendo.

Volviendo al tema, Canadá, ¿Dónde estaba Canadá?, su lindo pero diviso a los asiáticos, China cuidando de sus hermanos, especialmente Japón, ya que el argentino quería meterle mano, aplicando el dicho "A falta de Chile, Japón".

- Oye, chee, deja que se divierta conmigo, no la va a pasa mal – decía totalmente borracho, Yao no lo estaba por complejo y Japón menos (y menos licores tan fuertes).

- Oye tú, aleja tus manos de mi hermanito – dijo furioso y jalo al japonés, él pobre parecía muñeca de trapo.

- Cállense par de inútiles – levanto un poco la voz la morena para separarlos – esto es una fiesta, no la cámara del senadores de China.

- ¡Oye! – se quejo ofendido el chino.

- Lo que sea – el argentino se puso a reír, olvidándose de su presa- vamos Kiku – le tomo de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.

- Gracias Meco-chan – suspiro aliviado

- No hay de que Kiku – sonrió – recuerda que solo eres mío jiji

- ¿Qué?

- Adiós jajajaja – salió corriendo en busca de Canadá, el ambiente ya era mas relajado, en realidad era un relajo, ya que todos estaban ebrios.

- ¡Hey vieja! – Grito Guatemala.

- A quien le dices vieja, inútil – le amenazo con el puño en alto.

- huy, ya cásate – respondió, Rusia se hizo presente, con una gran sonrisa – No me refería a eso – rebatió al ruso, él cual se fue algo decepcionado.

- ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono la morena para seguir con el tema anterior.

- Yo – se apunto a si mismo –lo que pasa es esto – se aclaro la garganta – Alemania cayo en el agua loca y esa era la ultima, necesito mas alcohol – termino su discurso.

- Ah… eso, sígueme – y ambos se dirigieron como a una bodega, que tenia mas seguridad que el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Abrió las cerraduras y se mostraron varias cajas de madera.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto curioso.

- Es mi orgullo y el largo producto de investigación, quizás la UNAM gane otro reconocimiento si lo hace mejor – sonrió y agarro una botella – con una sola copa de esto no solo veras elefantes rosas sino hasta duendes y hadas kuku…

- ¡Excelente! - saco una caja de madera que decía "Warning".

- Oye, espera, es demasiado – dijo un poco preocupada.

- Nunca es demasiado – grito a lo lejos, María encorvo los hombros, después de todo no eran humanos, aguantaban mas – "_espero_"

Siguió buscando al amante del maple, pero no lo encontraba.

- Válgame Dios eso es un desmadre – reconoció al ver de nuevo a sus invitados – Canadá donde estas – empezó a lloriquear por no encontrar a su osito de peluche canadiense.

- Nee, mi señora – me miro preocupado Edo. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Edo. no encuentro a Canadá – le dejo casi llorando.

- Ah Canadá – miro a su alrededor – ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto.

- Bua – empezó a llorar

- ¡Oye Guanajuato! – su hermana se acerco

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto andaba ocupada intentando que los invitados no rompieran nada.

- ¿No has visto a Canadá?

- Ah, si lo vi con Francia – respondió evitando que cayera un jarrón.

- ¡Que! – grito México

- Espera, mira cálmate – consoló Guanajuato – tal vez no esta con él, eso fue hace una hora.

- Te ayudaremos a buscarlo- dijeron ambos estados.

- Esta bien

Los estados y la nación buscaron al rubio sin ningún resultado.

- No esta por ningún lado – empezó a llorar de nuevo

- Deja de llorar – le ordeno Edo. no podía creer como su nación lloraba como una cría.

- Ahí esta –dijo la guanajuatense.

El canadiense se encontraba en un balcón del teatro alejado de todo el relajo, desde ahí tenia una vista panorámica perfecta de todo el recinto, por un lado estaba su hermano, Inglaterra e Italia bailando reggaetón con ese tema de la "gasolina", Alemania canturreaba en su idioma con un mega tarro de cerveza bien espumosa (¿De donde rayos la saco?), China y Argentina bailaban con el cartoncito de cerveza (Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele), Hungría y Bélgica tomando fotos y video de escenas indecorosas "un recuerdo para la eternidad", decían ellas, Francia, España y Prusia estaban charlando sobre sus perversiones, Rusia escapándose de Belarús, Japón cantaba con algunos estados, ya medio borrachos; pronto diviso a México, Guanajuato y Edo. quienes trataban de calmar a su nación, ¿Por qué lloraba?, era su cumpleaños, observo que un estado lo señalaba. No entendía como o el porque se emborrachaban, además, que aguante.

- Nee Canadá – México corrió como loca hasta llegar al balcón y ponerse a su lado, viendo el desastre de todos los países - ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto curiosa.

- Es que nadie me recuerda – musito un poco deprimido – y Cuba y su club `El eje del bien´ me estaban molestando.

- Seguramente por que están borrachos – dijo simplemente – no están en sus cabales, no reconocen a nadie.

- y tu, ¿Por qué esas tan fresca? – pegunto curioso.

- En realidad no he bebió mucho y mañana tengo eventos y desfiles, aunque gracias a mis borrachos pobladores, si no me cuido acabare como Iggy e Italia – dijo señalando a ambas naciones que ya habían formado el show "Solo para Naciones", junto a Francia, Prusia, Venezuela y ¿China? – que barbaridad.

- ¿Te puedes poner así? – pregunto incrédulo Canadá, México era maldicionera, tosca e infantil, pero verla del modo en que estaban los demás daba miedo.

- Nunca me has visto ebria – sonrió y estallo en carcajadas – la resistencia que compartimos varios de mis hermanos y primos es asombrosa, gracias a tantos habitantes, pero todo tiene un limite y uno ebrio no sabe lo que hace – señalo a Coahuila, Sonora, Nayarit, Nuevo León y Chihuahua quienes intentaban romper una piñata, que no era precisamente de cartón, si no una nación de esas que nadie sabia que existían. México hipo.

- ¿Cuánto exactamente has bebido? – pregunto Canadá preocupado.

- Ceo que 5 botellas de tequila, varios vasos de Guatemala y unos cuantos que me dio Dinamarca, más toda la borrachera del pueblo, ya te imaginaras, pero ahora me dieron ganas de bailar – se puso sobre la tarima –mira Brasil ya puso salsa

- México te vas a caer – Canadá agarro a la chica y la bajo.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – y arrastrando al pobre rubio, se empezó a quitar su ropa, ya que abajo traía otra, un top blanco con la leyenda `Viva México´ y ahí mismo pero con letras mas chicas `Siempre fiel´, una minifalda roja, Canadá noto un detalle en la espalda de la chica.

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso? – pregunto incrédulo, ante la imagen de una serpiente emplumada que se extendía sobre la espalda de la mexicana.

- Ah, el tatuaje, siempre lo tuve – encogió los hombros y empezó a bailar, aunque Canadá no sabia ni por asomo.

- "_Que alguien me saque de aquí_" – lloro internamente, rogando por una salvación divina, Rusia interrumpió, por que le seguía su acosadora personal, el canadiense huyo, dejando a Rusia y a México solos, María viendo huir a su Canadá, obligo a Rusia a bailar con ella, haciendo que Belarús la viera de forma asesina, preparando su cuchillo para saltar en su contra a la primera oportunidad.

- ¿Qué pasa México? – pregunto el ruso, en parte agradecido y en parte extrañado.

- Te hago un trato, me deshago de Belarús unos meses y me haces un favor – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Qué favor? – pregunto desconfiado, México le susurro al oído – algo tan simple, bien.

- Adelántate y me encargo – y el ruso se fue a buscar a su presa – Hola Belarús, ¿adivina que…? – la soviética le miro incrédula.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto, a la primera oportunidad le sacaría los ojos.

- Sabias que Rusia se casaría con cualquiera que encuentre el Tesoro de México, aunque la leyenda dice que esta en el desierto de Sonora, tardare mucho en encontrarlo y … - Belarús ya no estaba – suerte - susurro divertida, ¿Cómo es posible que se creyeran todas sus mentiras? Excepto sus primos, ellos ya la conocían, si que son familia.

- Aquí esta – Rusia regreso, escoltando a Japón, que tenia una aura morada seguramente del susto.

- ¡Que bien! – agarro a Japón y le dio una botella de vodka (adulterado, por supuesto) a Rusia.

- Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo - le dio un trago a la botella y casi jura haber visto a México con cuernos y colita de diablo – ah… caray estoy viendo alucinaciones - viendo a la botella – debe ser mi imaginación - y siguió bebiendo.

En otra parte del teatro Juárez…

- ¡Eha! ¡Eha! ¡Eha! – gritaban algunas naciones hacia el show `Solo para Naciones´ de Inglaterra e Italia, ahora con nuevos miembros (Alemania y Estados Unidos… para estar ahí, significa que ya no esta en sus cabales).

- ¡Vamos Alemania! – bailando con la canción de `Macho-men´

De pronto de apagaron las luces, lo que interrumpe el show, haciendo que varias naciones descontentas por la interrupción chiflaran y dijeran maldiciones en su idioma natal.

- ¡Guanajuato! – grito México a su hermana, quien ya estaba medio ebria – enciende las luces y mas te vale haber pagado el recibo de la luz.

- Que si lo pague… creo – lo ultimo lo susurro.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Espera – salió un rato, y llego a la caja de fusibles – ah aquí el problema… tanto por nada – y quita la rata de los cables que se estaba comiendo, los vuelve a juntar y doblarlos, la luz regreso.

- ¡Viva! – gritaron las naciones.

- Oigan ¿Dónde están Alemania, Italia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos? – pregunto Francia al no ver a ninguno de los mencionados.

- … - todos se miraron interrogantes.

- Eso no importa, ¡Que siga la fiesta! – respondió Argentina y las naciones siguieron la fiesta, empezaron a oírse los fuegos artificiales made in Corea y el jarabe tapatío del equipo de sonido, así se paso la noche…

Al día siguiente…

Todas las naciones, sin excepción, tenían ojeras, ganas de vomitar, dolor de cabeza y mas síntomas de la cruda matutina, algunos seguían dormidos, habían sido llevados a la Hacienda del Cochero para que descansaran.

- Este lugar me recuerda que…- España aun medio dormido, intentaba recordar de donde conocía esta hacienda - … espera ¿No era una hacienda de la Santa Inquisición? –pregunto, todo el sueño se evaporo por sus poros.

- Ah si – dijo medio dormida – aquí es - a varias naciones le iba a dar algo.

- Estamos en un lugar de torturas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traernos aquí? – pregunto un poco alterado Lovino.

- Estaban tan borrachos que ni se dieron cuenta, además, era el único lugar desocupado con suficiente espacio para todos, y ni que fuera para tanto, les pedí a los fantasmas que no los molestaran, si ustedes les provocaron no es mi culpa – se sentó en el comedor.

Algunas naciones se espantaron, por que los llevaba a un lugar tan macabro (aunque solo fuera el sótano), era peor que ver a Inglaterra hablando con el aire, eso explicaba por que veían cosas raras (eso era el alcohol).

Entraron Alemania e Inglaterra, parecían un semáforo rojo, atrás de ellos Feliciano que no estaban tan alegre, le dolía la cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo, y mas atrás Estados Unidos, también avergonzado, México se arrimo para darle un abrazo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Estados Unidos quitándosela de encima, todos los países se les quedaron viendo con la boca abierta.

- Tonto, disfrútalo, por que no volverá a suceder – y lo volvió a abrazar, para sentarse de nuevo en el comedor, ella, sus hermanos, algunos de sus primos, y unas cuantas naciones extras, encargaron cada quien un tipo diferente de alcohol.

- "_¿Van se seguir bebiendo?"_ – pensaron incrédulos algunas naciones, tenían hambre, pero comer algo de México con el estomago débil era un suicidio (el chile).

Ya bañados y arreglados, salieron al patio, para empezar a regresar a sus países, y despedirse de la festejada, quien vino tan fresca como una lechuga, dándose cuenta que muchos de sus primos y hermanos estaban en las mismas condiciones, como si no hubieran bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol, era increíble, varios lucían hechos un asco.

- ¡Gracias por venir!, el 20 de Noviembre no duden en regresar, habrá otra fiesta – levanto su mano con la Foxiseñal (8) – muchos asintieron, seria divertido y otros intentarían no volver por el país en época de fiesta.

- Esperen ¿Dónde esta Belarús? – pregunto temeroso Lituania.

- Tomara unas largas vacaciones de expedición en el desierto – dijo divertida.

- Ya tenemos que irnos, hay desfiles que comandar, nos vemos, se despidió México y sus hermanos.

- "_Jamás vuelvo a venir a una fiesta de México_" –se dijeron mentalmente algunos países mientras se preparaban para irse.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – alguien grito desesperado, esa voz se les hacia familiar, pero al recordar que la hacienda perteneció a la Santa Inquisición, salieron corriendo del susto.

- Sáquenme – dijo quedito Canadá atado al dosel de la cama, no le han hecho nada, aun, solo atarlo y usarlo de almohada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba enojado con su hermano, aunque estaba ebrio, no sabia lo que hacia – soy demasiado suave – lloro internamente.

FIN

* * *

_(1) ¿Que?, merece un poco de atención de vez en cuando, vamos Canadá si puedes._

_(2) Ellos pertenecieron un tiempo al imperio mexicano, cuando se consumo la independencia pero debido a muchos problemas internos, decidieron depararse, formando un país propio, creo que la fecha de su cumpleaños es el mismo, si estoy equivocada, cualquier amable persona que sea de esos países pueden decírmelo, para corregirlo._

_(3) Linda canción, pueden escucharla en youtube, la cantan varios, pero creo que Luis Miguel hace una buena interpretación._

_(4) Me ha pasado bastante, que le dices a tu madre que no lo haga tan picoso, pero cuando lo pruebas resulta que es un incendio en tu boca, para las personas que gustan del buen chile, esto es una exageración, ya que para ellos No pica._

_(5) Yo no se nada de bebidas alcohólicas (Retana si sabe), según se es una combinación de varios licores._

_(6) Nunca les ha pasado, que en lugar de cantarles las mañanitas normales, les salen con estas parodias, a mí en particular eran más groseras, pero bueno._

_(7) En esta situación México esta jugando, ya que realmente a lo mucho entre todo tendría 540 años, e hipotéticamente si así fuera, Perú seria el mas viejo de todos los países de América. Además ella se refiere en historia, y sus primos saben que esta mintiendo._

_(8) La foxiseñal, si le llamamos a la señal de la victoria o su nombre (porque se llama Vicente, así que inicia con la V) de nuestro anterior presidente, ahora que lo pienso, me caiga muy mal que hiciera eso._

_Gracias por leer estas locuras. Vismur y Retana esperan con ansias de que sea de su agrado._


	2. OMAKE 1

_Lamento la tardanza, pero no podía actualizar. Pero he aquí de regreso._

_Esta serie es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

- hola_ – habla el personaje_

_-"hola" - piensa el personaje _

_- _hola_ – recuerdos de cómo obtuvo algún regalo_

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur, Retana y Torres**

**Advertencias:**_ ah solo decir que destrozamos la literatura, algunas menciones yaoi, cosas sin sentido y que no queremos insultar a ningún país, si ha sido así, perdonarme no ha sido nuestra intención. Quizás algunos personajes salieron muy OCC._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MÉXICO**

OMAKE 1

"LOS REGALOS"

Ya había pasado la fiesta de Independencia y había asistido al evento protocolario del día siguiente, esperaba con ansias la fiesta del Centenario, le gustaba la pachanga. Ahora estaba en los pinos, recordando y abriendo regalos, le gustaba este evento, solían darle cosas realmente curiosas, a veces.

**Estados Unidos**

`Cajita de McDonald de Feliz Cumpleaños con una figurita de Alfred F. Jones´

- "_Otra_" – suspiro y se dirigió a una gran cortina, que se encontraba en una habitación del sótano, alejado de curiosos que intentaran entrar, la desplazo y adentro se podían apreciar poster, figuras, fotos, estatuillas y más cosas con la imagen del vecino del norte – "_si alguien viera esto pensaría que soy una acosadora…_" - dejo su nueva adquisición, intentando acomodarle para que se acoplara con todas las demás y no se perdiera – "_y todo me lo dio él_"- cerro la cortina para seguir desenvolviendo sus regalos.

**Inglaterra**

`Libro de hechizos y encantamientos para no caer en las estupideces de Estados Unidos´

- Esto me lo hubiera dado hace doscientos años, cuando lo conocí – murmuro en voz baja, haciendo un puchero, se encamino hasta su estante donde tenía libros arrumbados, y lo coloco el nuevo libro junto a la saga de Harry Potter y los encantamientos vudú que le dio Haití hace un año – además, dudo que funcione, Inglaterra sigue cayendo – termino de murmurar mientras se dirigía de nuevo a desenvolver.

**Canadá**

`Un osito de peluche con las banderas de México y Canadá y unos chocolates´

- "_Otro osito_" – pensó feliz, aunque la definición osito, no era adecuada, si prácticamente le cubría todo el cuerpo, tendría que hacer una nueva habitación, pronto en la suya ya no iban a caber.

**Francia**

`Lencería y un manual de sxxx para mujeres´

- "_Este hombre nunca aprende_" – suspiro mientras ponía el libro didáctico al lado del regalo de Inglaterra, quien quite y algún día sirva.

**Japón**

`Doujinshis y Dvd´s yaoi´

- Meco-chan – murmuro una voz, pero en un pasillo oscuro.

- ¿Qué pasa Japón? – murmuro ella para que solo le oyera él japonés.

- Aquí esta tu regalo – siguió murmurando para evitar que alguien lo notara, era una cajita envuelta con papel rojo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo diste hace rato? – pegunto curiosa.

- Es vergonzoso, ahí tiene – y salió corriendo, con las mejillas rojas.

- Ahora veo por que… - murmuro, adentro de la caja, había posesiones para mayores de edad - …quizás deba invitar a Hungría – medito un poco, quizás sea bueno hacer una pijamada yaoistica, eso sonaba bien.

**Rusia**

`Contrato de matrimonio´

México vio el papel que guardo durante toda la fiesta, si lo viera su jefe o Estados Unidos, la que se armaría – "_Me pregunto ¿Qué hacen mis primos con este papel?"_ – era un pensamiento que recurría a su mente, cada vez que recibía uno, por que también sabia que sus primos lo recibían, no era un secreto, incluso Estados Unidos llego a recibir varios que el FBI no podía bloquear. Se rasco la cabeza pensativa, y metió el papel a una caja fuerte junto con otros 188 contratos mas, por si las moscas (1), uno nunca sabe.

**Italia del Sur**

`Una biblia´

Vio el pequeño libro, edición 2010.

- "_No_ _entiendo, ¿por que si tiene el peor vocabulario y actitud me regala esto?_" – pensó mientras veía el pequeño obsequio, ya tenia suficiente con todas las de su casa, que por algo era el segundo (2). Se le pasa por que es su madre, y a la madre se le respeta.

**Grecia**

`Un gato´

- ¿No lo olvidas? – volvió a peguntar de nuevo, aun sosteniendo al gatito negro con una mancha en el ojo derecho.

- Grecia, me lo has dicho 10 veces – resoplo un tanto molesta, había intentado tomar al gatito que tenia un llamativo moño azul en el cuello, que era su regalo, pero el griego se había aferrado al pobre animal.

- ¿Segura que no le pasara nada? – volvió a insistir.

- No – respondió segura, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si su jaguar y su puma no se comerían a su nuevo gato.

**Alemania**

`Kit de entrenamiento para bajar de peso´

- _"Me esta llamando gorda" – _acuso mentalmente la mexicana ante el libro, ojeando sus hojas se dio cuenta que el alemán la quería matar – ¡_Es demasiado esfuerzo! _– se quejo mentalmente, apenas podía caminar 10 metros sin agotarse.

**Italia del Norte**

`Pasta´

Para variar

- Me pregunto si seguirá buena – dijo la mexicana frunciendo el ceño, abriendo el toper con motivos de pasta, se encontró…con nada y una nota.

"Lo siento, me la comí"

- Me pregunto si no lo hará a posta – dice analizando la situación, todos los años era lo mismo.

**España**

`Serenata´

Donde España le había dedicado la canción de la "La biikina" – me pregunto, ¿Quién le habrá dicho que la compusieron por mi? – se dijo a si misma, y tuvo que haber sido alguno de sus primos – cuando me entere van a ver.

**Austria**

`Vales de despensa´

- Luego por que no me cae bien – dice mirando los vales – _"mendigo codo" _(3) – y mirando bien las letras se fijo que estaban en alemán – ¡Y ni siquiera se pueden utilizar en México!

**Cuba**

`Puros´

- Pero yo no fumo – frunció las cejas, mirando el artesanal trabajo de Cuba, ¿Y ahora que hacia con ellos? – Lo pondré de recuerdo, que más.

**Hungría**

`Álbum de fotos yaoi´

- Mi maestra es muy buena escabulléndose para sacar fotos - mirando las fotos que tenia el álbum, tenia de todos los países en poses manipulables y otras con las manos en la masa. – Gracias que soy chica, si no…

**Estados Unidos Ebrio**

`Canadá´

- Debería agradecérselo

- México suéltame – dijo Canadá bajito.

- Nee, además, nadie notara tu ausencia – dijo sonriente.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) Cuando uno se dice, por si acaso, puede servir._

_(2) Segundo lugar mundial con más personas católicas, el primer puesto lo tiene Brasil._

_(3) Tacaño._


	3. OMAKE 2

_El último omake, por fin esta aquí._

_Esta serie es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

- hola_ – habla el personaje_

_-"hola" - piensa el personaje _

**Autor: Vismur**

**Guion: Vismur, Retana y Torres**

**Advertencias:**_ ah solo decir que destrozamos la literatura, algunas menciones yaoi, cosas sin sentido y que no queremos insultar a ningún país, si ha sido así, perdonarme no ha sido nuestra intención. Quizás algunos personajes salieron muy OCC. Y algunos países pueden tener su venganza después de leer esto. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MÉXICO**

OMAKE 2

"LISTA DE COSAS QUE QUIERO HACER EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS"

- Veamos – dijo la mexicana en su escritorio – después de abrir los regalos – se decía a si misma la morena, sacando a su vez una lista entre sus ropas – viene lo mejor ku,ku,ku,ku – reía la mexicana recordado ciertas cosas de la fiesta (cosas que por el bien mental de las naciones afectadas censuraremos).

Recordando empezó a leer su lista.

1.- Ver a Iggy bailar medio desnudo el tubo.

- Jujuju, eso estuvo buenísimo – recordando ese momento.

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.

Italia e Inglaterra se encontraban ebrios arriba de la mesa bailando y retirando sus ropas poco a poco. Mientras que el americano no podía creerlo, un alemán furioso buscaba a la mexicana para tener una explicación.

- ¡Italia baja de ahí! – dicto furioso jalando a Feliciano.

- Hera, hera… - reía torpemente por el alcohol, aunque la risa ya era típica de él.

- Cálmate, mi amigo – decial el estadounidense con una cámara de video en la mano.

- ¿Pe… pero que haces? – pregunto confundido y alterado el alemán.

- Nada – respondió ignorándolo.

- ¡Hola!, ¿Chicos como la están pa…? – dejo su pregunta a medias pata ver embobada a los bailarines.

- Hey, México, ¿Qué clase de Alcohol es este? – pregunto furioso el alemán.

- Es uno de mis mejores tequilas, juju – respondió la morena con inocencia.

Alemania solo miraba la botella ¿Cómo podía causar semejantes efectos?, ¿Qué acaso no era como los otros tequilas?

La morena aprovecho el descuido del alemán para sacar unos tubos que estaban bajo la mesa. - _"yaoista prevenida vale por dos" _- pensó entregando los tubos al ingles e italiano, quienes comenzaron un baile erótico.

- eh, eh, eh – se escuchaban los ánimos de las demás naciones.

- ¡Pero qué diablos! – dijo el alemán - ¿De donde diablos sacaron los tubos? – pregunto sonrojado e impactado – México, tú…

- _"Iggy baila como teibolera profesional" _– la morena se desentendido del alemán sin ponerle un ápice de atención – _"ku,ku,ku hoy será el mejor día de mi vida" _– pensó pervertidamente.

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

- Jojojo y sí que lo fue – en sus manos tenia las fotos que Hungría y Bélgica habían tomado de Inglaterra y los demás bailando tubo - ¡Genial! – dijo emocionada – ahora veamos dijo muy relajado mirando de nuevo la lista.

2.- Ver a Canadá

- Listo, listo, y más que listo – sonreía completamente ya que Canadá era su adoración, no podía creer que fuera hermano del Alfred, ya que este era un idiota, a él solo se le ocurrían cosas estúpidas.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritaba alguien desde la otra habitación.

- Eres mío, muajaja – decía recordando a cierta personita.

3.- Golpear a Francia en los bajos (aun le guardo rencor por lo del pastel) (1)

.-.-. Flash Back historico 1939 .-.-.

Había problemas en el golfo, ya que varios barcos franceses intentando arribar en el puerto, y todo por un mendigo pastel. Las dos naciones trataban de llegar a un acuerdo, ya que México se había negado a pagar la indemnización del pastelero.

- uhm… - el francés miraba de pies a cabeza a la morena – con que tú eres México – dijo sin dejar de mirarla, a pesar de tener hace tiempo intercambios, no se habían visto en persona, hasta este momento.

- Francia, dime que tengo que hacer que hacer para que dejes mi pueblo en paz – dijo con fastidio la mexicana, al parecer no le gustaría la respuesta – ya tengo suficiente como para prestarte atención a ti.

- Eres una mujer hermosa – suspiro – es fácil… tres botellas del mejor vino y una noche de pasión serán suficientes – dijo mientras tocaba tesoro mexicano.

La morena duro unos momentos en shock…

Francia balbuceaba lo que podían hacen juntos e la cama, sin darse cuenta de que la morena ya no estaba en sus manos.

- Hijo de (censurado) – decía sacando una guadaña, el francés sudo frio, al ver a la mismísima muerte frente a él.

- Mami – dijo por lo bajo.

- PERVERTIDO – gesticulo la morena a la vez que daba un patada en los bajos a Francia – esto es guerra, nadie me toca los tesoros sin pagar las consecuencias – miro al francés retorciéndose del dolor en el piso – y tu lo vas a pagar – dicto acercando y blandiendo la guadaña.

El francés entre el dolor y la agonía logro ver a la mexicana y junto a ella a la Catrina.

.-.-. End Flash Back histórico .-.-.

- Todo por un mendigo pastel – refunfuño – si me lo hubiera comido, ahí seria otra cosa – dijo molesta.

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.

- ¡Canadá! – gritaba la morena la cual no podía ser escuchada por causa de la música.

- Nee, México – le lamo un francés totalmente ebrio - ¿Quieres bailar? – propuso con botella en mano.

- No

- Vamos – la tomo de la mano, lo cual provoco su furia, el francés veía a la mexicana con una túnica negra y una guadaña no obstante pensó que era producto del alcohol.

- Oye…up – se retorcía del dolor y agonía pura por el golpe a sus regiones – pero si no he hecho nada – se quejo apenas pudiendo hablar.

- No, eso fue por lo del jodido pastel – y se retiro sin más, dejando a Francia en el suelo. El argentino que vio todo lo que paso, estaba seguro de algo, nadie sería el uke de Francia esta noche.

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

- Maldito, pero… - decía mientras sostenía una fotos – lo admito, estas hecho ku, ku,ku – viendo las fotos que habían sacado de él siendo… bueno… ustedes entienden.

4.- Tomarle una foto a E.U.A. e Inglaterra

- uh… esta foto es genial - sostiene dicha foto – que bueno que Bélgica me aviso.

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-..-.-.

- ¡Viva! – gritaron las naciones cuando volvió la luz.

- Oigan, ¿Dónde están los bailarines? – pregunto Francia.

- …. – las naciones solo se miraban entre sí.

- _"¿A dónde se habrán ido?" – _se pregunto mentalmente la húngara mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Bélgica.

Mientras tanto…

- Me pregunto, ¿A dónde se habrán ido? – se dijo la misma Bélgica mientras recorría el teatro en búsqueda.

No los veía por ninguna parte, recorría cada lugar del sitio hasta que decidió subir a los balcones. Abriendo puertas husmeando, haber si encontraba a alguno de los faltantes, ya en los últimos por revisar escuchaba quejidos, gemidos y más cosas, y como buena yaoista decidió echar un vistazo, encontrando lo que buscaba.

- Esto es genial – se dijo mientras escribía un mensaje por teléfono y lo enviaba a Hungría y México.

En otro lugar…

El sonido del timbre de celular le llamo.

- Oh, espera – decía la morena sacando su móvil – "_Es un mensaje de Bélgica" _lo abrió y se encontró:

`Ven al último balcón del lado derecho, te va a encantar lo que veraz´

- Lo siento me voy – dijo sin más, saliendo en marcha.

- Espera, México, debes hacerte responsable – dijo el japonés, mientras la mexicana desaparecía.

En el balcón…

Ya se encontraba Hungría y Bélgica viendo embobadas el espectáculo

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto a llegar.

- Shh – le callaron – calla y mira – le indico la húngara.

A las tres chicas les salió un hilito de sangre mientras tomaban fotos y video de la ocasión.

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

- jo,jo,jo, creo que le enviare una copia a Alfred – sonrió malévolamente por la humillación que le pasaría al gringo.

5.- Besar a Japón

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.

- ¿Que pasa México? – pregunto el ruso extrañado.

- Te tengo un trato – sonrió – yo me deshago de Belarús por unos meses si me haces un favor.

- ¿Qué favor? – pregunto, la morena le susurro algo en el oído – algo tan simple, bien – sale por su presa.

Algunos metros de ahí…

- ¡Hola! – el ruso dijo sonriente.

- Hola, Rusia-san – dijo el japonés cohibido y extrañado.

- Japón, me enviar en una misión, así que ven – lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al centro de la pista, donde minutos antes están México y Belarús.

- Aquí esta – Rusia se encontraba a espaldas de la morena, con el japonés tomado de la mano quien tenía una aura morada por el susto.

- Que bien – tomo al japonés y le dio una botella de vodka al ruso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado el japonés.

- Japón, pronto cumpliremos años de conocernos – dijo seriamente.

- Si, así es, ¿Por qué? – calmándose un poco.

- Y yo siempre he querido hacer algo – se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué? – le miro esperando la respuesta, mirando la carita que ella poseía, pasando su lengua por su labios – No espera – esa respuesta no era la que quería.

- Anda, solo uno – decía divertida y aferrándose más al japonés.

- No México… detente – quería escapar pero no podía, la morena lo tenia bien agarrado.

- Anda, y si quieres de piquito – intento besarle.

- No – pero fue acallado ya que la mexicana logro su cometido. Darle un beso.

- Lo siento me voy – dijo sin más, saliendo en marcha.

- Espera, México, debes hacerte responsable – dijo el japonés, mientras la mexicana desaparecía.

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

- Le robe un beso, le robe un beso, beso – decía entusiasmada abrazando un osito de peluche.

6.- Meterle una nalgada a Alemania

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.

- Hola Alemania – saludo la morena.

- Hola Mexi… ¿hey que te pasa? – recrimino.

- A mi nada

- ¿Segura? – decía algo cabreado.

- Si – sonrió feliz.

- Entonces, puedes hacerme un favor – le broto una venita.

- Si, ¿Cuál? – pregunto con ara inocente.

- Ejem… quita tu mano de mi trasero – le dijo con un poco de furia en su voz por el atrevimiento de la mexicana.

- Huy… aguafiestas – quita su mano.

- Gracias – dijo más relajado – y no lo… ¡hey! – grito cuando sintió un golpe en su trasero.

- Jajajaja – la morena le dio una nalgada antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

- México eres peor que Italia – bufo molesto sobándose la parte afectada.

- Hera, hera – Italia solo reía.

El alemán solo sudo una gotita al ver a su compañero, ¿Cómo es que vino a parar con tipos así?

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

7.- Ver a Hungría y que me pase las fotos.

La mexicana sonrió al recordar eso.

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.

Habían llegado a la fiesta, cuando Hungría y Bélgica, se acercaron a la festejada.

- Hola chicas – saludo la morena emocionada.

- Hola México, Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron abrazándola.

- Ten – le da un álbum de fotos – es sobre Asuke (nombre clave de Austria) desnudo y muchas curiosidades – dijo emocionada Hungría.

- También sale en escenas con Giseme (nombre clave de Prusia) y Sauke (nombre clave de Suiza) – dijo igual de emocionada Bélgica.

- Se ve tan lindo – mientras seguían en su mundo, notan que varias naciones se retiran.

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

- Esas fotos son geniales – murmura ensoñando mientras piensa en algún regalo para las chicas.

8.- Tatuarle el nombre de `México´ a alguna nación.

Recordaba la cara de enfado del elegido al día siguiente, fue fantástico.

.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.

- ¡México! – grito alguien furioso, hacienda un escándalo de los mil demonios para las pobres naciones que tenían resaca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto México sujetándose la cabeza.

- Tú fuiste la culpable – Argentina le acuso y le señalo de forma furiosa.

- ¿De qué? – México parecía confundida.

- Del tatuaje – resoplo molesto.

- ¿Qué tatuaje? –

- El que tengo con tu nombre en mi… - toda su rabia se esfumo para convertirse en un sonrojo cuando iba a mencionar el lugar, México sonrió divertida.

- Bueno chico, estábamos muy ebrios, quizás te lo hiciste sin pensar – se excuso la morena.

- Si claro – musito sarcásticamente – Que diga México y más abajo `jodete´, es muy sospechoso – algunas naciones empezaron a reírse.

- No te enojes – sonrió culpable – además nadie lo verá – dijo caminado pasitos para atrás.

- Pero no me puedo sentar, maldita – y empezó a corretearla por toda la hacienda, haciendo la situación divertida para los presentes.

.-.-. End Flash Back .-.-.

Debería comprarle el borrador de tatuajes, seguro.

Ahora el último punto de la lista.

9.- Conquistar el mundo

María bostezo, hoy tenía demasiada flojera, y ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar, así que enrollo la lista y la guardo, era hora de dormir, con suerte cuando cumpla 300, lo intente, o mínimo haga el plan para más a futuro.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Guerra de los pasteles. Fue la primera intervención francesa, el dueño de una pastelería acuso a varios hombres de Santa Anna de no pagar varios pasteles que se comieron, desde ahí en adelante él pedía el pago de los daños, el punto es que alcanzo niveles más altos, y pronto había naves franceses en puerto mexicano y la falta por negociar. Al final México pago la deuda.


End file.
